talesofvalorfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruslan S. Remizov
'''Ruslan Savelivich Remizov '''is the captain of the guard in Reznova's working-class districts. Biography Ruslan was born to a working class family in the small village of Kysobry, only a few miles outside of Reznova. He is the eldest of four children (three brothers and a sister). His childhood was fairly uneventful. His father Saveliy was a soldier and was frequently away on missions, but when he was at home he made sure to instill a strong sense of discipline in his children. Ruslan’s mother stayed at home to take care of the family, but sometimes went out to the marketplace to sell scarves, shawls, and other trinkets that she made in her spare time. Ruslan’s interest in the military started early. His father would always share stories about his adventures when he came back home after missions, and these greatly inspired the young Ruslan. Ruslan looked up to his father and wanted to be like him in every way, so he decided early on that he would follow in his father’s footsteps and enlist in the military as well. Ruslan joined the Sovidic army as soon as he came of age. He was a dedicated recruit and quickly took to the military lifestyle… maybe a bit too much. When Ruslan emerged from the military academy, he came out a disciplined and skilled man, though an overly fastidious one. He had all the makings of an officer and was by all means ready for the field. Unfortunately, Sovidzel had little need for an active army. Ruslan, along with many of the nation's soldiers, were put on reserve. Ruslan was deeply disappointed that he would not be able to keep up the family tradition but quickly found another way to put his training to use. He enlisted with the Reznova city guard at the age of nineteen and quickly rose up the ranks until he finally became the captain of the guard in Reznova's central district at the age of twenty-seven. Under Ruslan's guidance, the district guard saw a drastic change of procedure and increase in personnel. Though his rigid adherence to the law has made him some enemies, Ruslan's leadership has so far proven beneficial. He has especially gained respect in prioritizing soldiers put on reserve when expanding the ranks of the guard. Sometime during his career as a city guard, Ruslan adopted a stray dog, which he named Dezik. Ruslan forged a strong bond with Dezik and is rarely seen without the loyal hound at his side. Dezik is much like his master in personality; he is a stern, no-nonsense dog, though not necessarily a mean one. With Dezik's help, Ruslan has put many more criminals behind bars than he could have hoped to do by himself. The duo is infamous among street gangs and petty criminals in the district that he patrols – it is rumored that few, if any, criminals escaped Dezik and Ruslan once they gave chase. Personality Ruslan is the epitome of a “party pooper.” He is exceedingly stern and does everything by the book. He is a stickler for the law and is always on the lookout for trouble; he is unlikely to spare any troublemaker, no matter how petty the offense. He is a perfectionist in everything that he does, and it shows even in his everyday appearance; his clothing and hair always seems to be impeccable – not even one strand of hair is out of place. Ruslan doesn’t trust easily. He expects the worst from others and believes that they should prove him wrong in order to gain his respect. He is slightly less suspicious of those in uniform – he feels that fellow soldiers and guards can understand him more because they have experienced similar things and follow similar codes of conduct. Though Ruslan isn’t exactly outgoing or even friendly at first, he is by no means mean-spirited. He will rarely approach a stranger unless it is to question them or speak about some business, but he welcomes short conversations if he isn’t busy at the moment. He enjoys conversation about politics, history, and nature, and welcomes good company. He is gentlemanly and tends to be a “softie” when dealing with women, children, and the elderly – he has often been seen buying treats for children or regaling them with stories of his service when he is not busy. Abilities Relationships Reputation